Boyfriends Or Brothers?
by YaoiLove101
Summary: After Jaden and Bastion get together, Bastion's dad and Jaden's mom meet each other and fall in love! Pretty soon, Bastion's dad asks Jaden's mom to marry him and Jaden and Bastion find out!
1. The Parents Meet

GX - GX

One night at around 9:30, Bastion was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, and to his surprise, Jaden was standing there.

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Bastion asked when he saw his friend's sad face.

"I'll tell you, but first... can I come in?" Jaden asked, innocently.

"Sure. Come in." Bastion said as he stood aside, allowing Jaden to come into the room. Once Jaden was inside Bastion closed the door then went over and sat on his bed. "You can sit down." He said, and Jaden took a seat next to him. "Now... tell me what's wrong." He said. Jaden looked at his friend with sparkling, tear filled eyes. "Jaden?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just... really sad." He said as he wiped the tears away.

"Don't be. You shouldn't be ashamed to cry." Bastion said. "All I want to know is **why** you're crying."

"I got a message from my mother a little while ago. She told me that my father... just past away." He said before he started sobbing.

"Jaden." Bastion said softly, trying to comfort his friend, but Jaden didn't look at him. So Bastion took his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and nearly had to force Jaden to look at him. "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel because I lost my mother... when I was only about 7 years old." He said, and Jaden sniffed before replying.

"You did?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to loose someone you care so deeply for, but time heals all wounds." Bastion explained. Then the next thing he knew, Jaden was clinging to him, as if it were the only thing keeping him together.

"You think?"

"I **know**. You never **completely** get over it though it's still hard for me to mention my mother, but it's atleast gotten better." He said. A minute later Jaden looked up at Bastion when he felt something drop on his head, and what he saw surprised him. Bastion was crying.

"Bastion? Why are **you** crying?"

"I told you that it was hard for me to mention my mother."

"But... aren't you ashamed to let other people see you cry?"

"No. I've always been taught that it's okay to cry every once and a while. Sadness is a natural emotion that **everyone** feels and it's okay to express it. Why try to hold it in? Why don't you just cry when you feel like crying?" Bastion asked, and Jaden just started crying again into Bastion's chest.

"You're both strong **and** sensitive." Jaden said, and Bastion began too feel his face heat up.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I do." Jaden said softly, his crying calming down a little bit.

_'I've never been so happy, surprised, and sad all at once before.'_ Bastion thought. Then Jaden pulled away from Bastion just enough so they could see each other's faces.

"Hey Bastion?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could sleep here for the night?"

"Um... sure." Bastion replied. _'He needs reassurance after what he just found out after all.'_ He thought. Then Jaden laid down and put his head on Bastion's lap. "Uh... Jaden? Any particular reason why your head is on my lap?"

"Because it's comfortable here." Jaden answered as he closed his eyes.

"Uh... but, Jaden... I can't sleep sitting up."

"Then lets make it more comfortable." Jaden said as he sat up to let Bastion lay down. Then once Bastion was laying down Jaden put his head back on his lap and closed his eyes again after Bastion turned of the light. "Good night, Bastion."

"Good night, Jaden." Bastion said back then they both fell asleep.

-- Later that night --

At around midnight Jaden wolk up and looked at Bastion, who was sleeping (obviously). Jaden gently and quietly took his head off of Bastion's lap and moved up so he could look at Bastion closely. Closer then he ever could when Bastion was awake. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Bastion was.

_'I've always known that Bastion was handsome. The first time I saw him at the entrance exams I told myself that he was the most handsomest guy I had ever seen. I __**knew**__ I was into guys... even then. How could anyone __**not**__ think he's handsome?'_ Jaden thought. _'I mean... he's got a nice face that __**anyone**__ could fall for, almost perfect hair, and don't even get me started on his body. He's got nice, thin legs, muscular chest and arms, and flat stomach.'_ He thought, then straddled Bastion's hips. _'If only I could see his eyes. His eyes are probably the things that attract me to him the most.'_

Then the next thing Jaden knew was Bastion opening his eyes and looking at him.

"Jaden? What are you doing up?" Bastion asked, then realized what position they were in. "And why are you sitting on me?"

"I just wolk up, and I'm like this because I wanted to get a closer look at you."

"W-why?" Bastion asked as he felt his face heat up yet again.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Well... has anyone ever told you that you're **very** handsome?"

"A-a-a couple people." He said as his blush deepened.

"What a shame. I wanted to be the first to tell you." Jaden said, then placed his head near Bastion's heart. "Bastion, your heart is racing." He said, and Bastion bit his bottom lip. It was true and his breathing had increased in pace as well. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I-it's just that... I've never had anyone t-this close to m-me b-before."

"Well **that's** a good thing." Jaden said, then out of nowhere he moved up and pressed his lips against Bastion's. Bastion was so shocked that his eyes shot all the way open and he barely kissed him back. Pretty soon, Jaden pulled away from Bastion and quickly got off him. "Bastion, I'm **so** sorry. I guess I just got too caught up in the moment and did something that I shouldn't of done." Jaden apologized. "I'll go now." He said, then was about to get off the bed and leave, but Bastion grabbed his wrist which caused Jaden to look back at him.

"Don't leave." Bastion said, and Jaden's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not? I just... kissed you and you want me to stay after you know the horrible truth about me."

"And what horrible truth would that be?"

"That I like guys." He said, then he heard Bastion chuckle. "I **knew** you would laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you, Jaden. I'm laughing at the fact that you thought that what gender your attracted to is some horrible truth." He said.

"Not just **anybody** in that gender. You." Jaden said as he looked away.

"Jaden, to be honest... I'm flattered that you like **me** of all people."

"But?"

"But what?"

"Aren't you going to say 'but'? There's always a 'but' after a sentence like that." Jaden said. Then Bastion took ahold of Jaden's chin and made him look back at him again.

"Are you sure about that?" Bastion asked with a smirk.

"You mean-" Jaden started, but couldn't finish because Bastion had pressed their lips together. Jaden tried to get himself to wake up but thought that there was no **way** this could be a dream. Jaden gasped when he felt Bastion's tongue slid across his lips, begging for an entrance. Bastion took advantage of this by letting his tongue dive in so he could taste the inside of Jaden's mouth. Jaden moaned and his eyes slip closed, completely surrendering himself to Bastion. A minute later they broke away and looked into each other's eyes. "B-Bastion, does this mean that you-"

"Yes." Bastion said, cutting Jaden off. "Yes, I do. I'm... attracted to you too."

"You **love** me, you mean? Right?"

"Yes. If you want to put it **that** way. I love you."

"Yeah!" Jaden cheered happily, then tackled Bastion to the bed. "So... does this mean that our relationship is **official** now?"

"Well... I haven't asked you yet."

"Then ask me! Ask me!" Jaden said, excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to go out with me, Jaden Yuki?"

"Yes! Yes, I do." Jaden said, excitedly, then they kissed again. After they broke away Jaden yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should get some sleep." Bastion said. So Jaden laid down next to him, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-- A couple months later (I'm skipping through time to get to the actual point in the story) --

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Jaden's mom asked while they were sitting at the kitchen table. It was now summer time so everyone was back home.

"Yeah."

"What's he look like?"

"Well... he's tall, has nice hair, beautiful eyes, and... a **very** nice body."

"Anything in his **personality** that you like?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Like what?"

"He's nice, caring, sweet, sometimes sensitive... and smart. No one can ever forget that Bastion is **extremely** smart."

"Bastion? So **that's** his name." She said, and Jaden blushed before nodding. "I like that name. If I had ever had another son. I would of named him Bastion."

"That would be kinda weird for me to be dating a guy named Bastion and having a brother named Bastion." Jaden said. (This is foreshadowing people!)

"Yeah, I guess it would." She said, then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be Bastion!" Jaden said happily as he stood up and went to the door.

"You invited him over?"

"Sorry mom. I thought I told you."

"You didn't, but it's okay. This would be a good chance for me to meet him. Go on." She said. So Jaden turned to the door and opened it.

"Hi Bastion. Come on in." Jaden said.

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." He said, then came into the house and Jaden shut the door.

_'Well... he's got manners.'_ She said, and Bastion saw her sitting there.

"Oh... hello."

"Hi."

"You must be Jaden's mother."

"Yes, I am." She said as she stood up. "And you must be Jaden's boyfriend." She said and he turned to Jaden.

"You told her?"

"Yes, he did." She said, quickly, before Jaden could answer. Bastion turned back to her and smiled. "What's your name?" She asked he turned back to Jaden.

"You told her about the relationship, but you didn't tell her my name?"

"I told her your **first** name." Jaden said, and Bastion once again looked back at Jaden's mom.

"Well to clarify... my name is Bastion Misawa."

"Misawa. I like that name too."

"Too?"

"Oh, I told Jaden earlier that I liked your first name. I like your last name too."

"Thank you." He said. Then she took a step back and started looking at him from head to toe. "If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Yuki... what are you doing?" Bastion asked after a minute of her looking at him.

"Seeing if you look good enough." She said, then started to circle him, still looking from head to toe.

_'Oh no, mom's seeing if Bastion is 'good enough'. This __**can't**__ be good.'_ Jaden thought. Then she stopped circling him and looked him in the eyes.

"Jaden sure knows how to pick 'em." She said with a smile which caused Jaden to let out a silent sigh of relief. Bastion smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuki."

"You can call me Crystal."

"Crystal. I like that name." Bastion said, and Crystal giggled.

"Thanks." She said. Then she looked at ther watch. "Oh boy, I gotta go." She said, then picked up her bag and headed for the door, but she said somethings before she went out. "I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up. You two play nice now." She said, then opened the door. "And no fooling around." She said, then winked and closed the door behind her.

"Fooling around?" Bastion asked, and Jaden laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"My mom is a joker."

"I see." Bastion said. "Now I know who you mostly take after." He said, and Jaden laughed. "So... do you mind showing me around the house?"

"Sure, no problem. Well... this is the kitchen." Jaden said, then brought him into the livingroom. "This is the livingroom."

-- After the tour was... **almost** over --

"Only one room left to show you." Jaden said.

"Your room?"

"Yep. Follow me." Jaden said. So Bastion did and went up the stairs in front of Jaden's room. Then they went in and to Bastion's surprise, it was clean. (I'm sure that's to **everyone's** surprise.) "You can put your stuff down. Because **this** is where you're going to sleep." Jaden said, happily. Bastion put his stuff down then looked over and saw a snake inside a glass cage.

"J-Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a snake in here?"

"Oh, that's my pet snake, Freddy." Jaden said. (In memory of Fred Weasley from Harry Potter.)

"P-pet?"

"Yeah." He said, then looked at Freddy's feeding schedule. "And it looks like it's time to feed him." Jaden said, then got out a box and took a mouse out of it.

"What do you plan on doing with **that**?" Bastion asked, referring to the mouse.

"It's Freddy's food."

"Your going to give a harmless, innocent mouse to a man-eating snake?"

"Freddy's not **man**-eating." Jaden said, then opened the cover to the cage, dropped the mouse in, then closed the cover. "And am I sensing some snake issues?"

"L-look... I-I've never told anyone this, but... I'm deadly afraid of snakes." Bastion said as he looked away. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Jaden giving him a comforting smile.

"Freddy is not going to hurt you, Bastion. In all the three years I've had him, he's never **once** tried to get out of his cage. And he even lets me pet him. Watch this." Jaden said, then went over to the cage, opened it up, and took Freddy out. He was about 15 feet long.

"Jaden, what on earth are you doing?"

"Chill. I've done this a hundred times." Jaden said, then Bastion noticed that Freddy was wrapping his tail around Jaden's neck.

"Jaden, he's about to suffocate you." Bastion said, but Jaden just smiled.

"Nah, he's just trying to hang on." Jaden said, then took a part of Freddy's tail, put it closer to his neck, and pretended to be suffocated.

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled, and Jaden started laughing while bringing Freddy's tail back down. "That's wasn't funny, Yuki! You scared me to death!" Bastion yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jaden said.

"**Don't** do that again!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Jaden said, put Freddy back in his cage, closed the lid, then went up to Bastion and hugged him. "I didn't mean to scare you so badly. It was just a joke." He apologized, then felt Bastion's arms wrap around his waist.

"I just care about you too much to see you even **pretend** to get hurt."

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?" Jaden asked, then Bastion pulled away from him with a smile.

"Oh, I already forgave you, you idiot." He said, then kissed Jaden.

-- With Jaden's mom --

She was at a bar drinking a beer when this guy came up to her and sat down.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"What are **you** here for?"

"Drinkin' away the pain."

"Of what?"

"My husband recently died."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a couple months, but it still hurts... you know?"

"Yeah. I felt the sameway when my wife died. My son was only 7 years old when it happened."

"Oh, you have a son?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I have a son too. It crushed him to find out that his father died. You see... he was at school on Duel Academy. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. **My** son goes to the same school."

"Really? That's strange."

"Yeah. Look at us. Here we are talking about our sons and we don't even know each other's names yet. I'm Matthew." He said as he extended his hand out.

"Crystal." She said, then they shook hands. Then they continued talking for hours on end like old friends. (Another rhyme!)

-- Back with Jaden and Bastion --

They were laying on Jaden's bed, it was nearing midnight, and Jaden was starting to get worried.

"You don't think my mom is in trouble, do you?" Jaden asked, after he turned over to face Bastion then looked away. "I thought she would be back by now." He said, then he looked back up at Bastion.

"Your mom **will** be back." He said, but Jaden just looked away again. "I **know** she will."

"How do you know?"

"Because a Yuki **always** returns." He said with a smile.

"Except my father."

"Hey. I thought you've gotten over that some. It's been like... what... two months?"

"Yeah, but... after all he was my dad." Jaden said, and Bastion kissed his neck. "What was **that** for?"

"Just something to make you feel better. So... **do** you feel better yet?"

"Maybe. But then again I might need another kiss to feel better."

"Where would you like **this** one?" Bastion asked, playing along.

"Oh... anywhere."

"Anywhere, huh?" Bastion asked, then kissed his neck and shoulder. Bastion heard Jaden moan a little so he continued to kiss along Jaden's neck. "You're beautiful, Jaden. You know that, right?"

"No, I'm not really beautiful, but... thanks anyway."

"Don't say that about yourself, Jaden. You're **very** beautiful."

"Bastion?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna... do something?"

"Um... like what?"

"You know..." Jaden trailed off, but his face said it all.

"I don't know. You mom **did** say no fooling around."

"She was joking."

"I still don't know. Why?"

"Because I was just thinking. Empty house, cozy bed, **dangerous** me and maybe you."

"You think?"

"Well... we **are** all alone, aren't we?" Jaden asked, then the door opened downstairs. "Maybe not." Jaden said, and Bastion couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well atleast your worries can stop because it sounds like your mom is home."

"Yeah... and just when I was getting over my worries and starting to get comfortable with you."

"What? You weren't comfortable before?"

"No. I **was**, but in a diffrent way."

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Jaden agreed then they both fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

GX - GX


	2. True Or False

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Jaden and Bastion wolk up and went downstairs to have breakfast and saw Crystal in the kitchen with Matthew.

"Dad?" Bastion asked, shocked to see his dad there.

"Bastion?" Matthew said back. "So **this** is where you stayed?"

"Yeah."

"Crystal told me that she had a son, but I never would of guessed that he would be the boy you're always talking about." He said.

"You **always** talk about me?" Jaden asked, and Bastion smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe a little."

"Try **all** the time." Matthew said.

"I know. You should hear Jaden. After every second it's 'Bastion this, and Bastion that'." Crystal said, then giggled. "It's kinda cute actually." She said, and Jaden blushed.

"Mom!" Jaden whined.

"Well... do you wanna head home now, Bastion?" Matthew asked.

"No, I want to spend more time with Jaden."

"Well then, why doesn't he just come over to **our** house?"

"Really?" Jaden asked. "I can come over?"

"Of course you can." Matthew said. "I mean... as long as **you** don't mind." He said, facing Crystal.

"Of course not." She said. "You can take him, but just give him back. No keepers." Crystal said with a smile.

"Alright then. Lets go." Matthew said. So Jaden and Bastion got their stuff, got into Matthew's blood red colored 2007 Ferrari, and drove away. (Nice weels! Hehe! Sorry...)

-- At Bastion's house --

Jaden got out of the car, only to see a **huge** house that looked almost like a mansion.

"Uh... Bastion?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you **sure** we're at the right house?"

"Positive." Bastion said. "Come on. Get your stuff and I'll show you around."

"Okay." Jaden said, then got his stuff, and let Bastion lead him inside for a tour.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight? We've got a couple of spare rooms."

"I'd feel more comfortable sharing with **you**." Jaden said as a blush creeped onto his face, making him look **so** adorably cute.

"Okay. Then let me show you **my** room." Bastion said as he started walking down the stairs towards the cellar.

"Your room is in the cellar?"

"Yep." He said as they finished the walk down the stairs and it was actually pretty nice for a cellar. There wasn't any unwanted drafts, there were no cobwebs or anything else like that, but it **did** have a washer and dryer.

"Wow!"

"And **this** is my bedroom." Bastion said as he opened the door and let Jaden see what was inside. Bastion's room had a huge kingsized bed, a big screen TV, a DVR, a radio, and it was decoraded red and yellow.

"Wow! Compared to **your** room, **mine** is a dump."

"Really? I happen to like your room." Bastion said. Then Jaden went over and sat down on the bed.

"This is comfy." Jaden said as he laid back on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't you come join me?" Jaden asked, seductively.

"I don't think so." Bastion said as he shook his head.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

"Well..."

"Please." Jaden pleaded.

"Alright, alright. But only for a **little** while." Bastion said as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Jaden. "So... what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Jaden said. Then smiled and leaned against Bastion. "Just sit here with you and enjoy your company."

"Hey, Jaden. I'm gonna go upstairs and see what my dad is doing right now." Bastion said as he got up and was about to leave when Jaden hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Bastion."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For trying to talk you into this. If you're not ready then I can wait."

"It's not that I'm not ready it's just that-" Bastion started, but was cut off when Jaden kissed him.

"Then why?"

"I-I... I don't think that my dad will appreciate it very much." Bastion said, thankful that he came up with an excuse in time. "**Especially** in his own house."

"That's not true. I **know** when you're lying Bastion."

"You know me too well."

"Yeah, I do. Why would you lie to me?"

"I-I don't want you to know the real reason."

"You don't trust me?"

"This has **nothing** to do with trust, Jaden."

"Yes, it does!" Jaden said, angerly, as he let go of Bastion. "I think... it was a mistake coming here. I want to go home now."

"Already? But you haven't even been here for a half an hour yet."

"I want to go home. If you're going to lie to me and not trust me then why bother?" Jaden said while getting his stuff, leaving the room, and heading upstairs to tell Matthew that he wanted to go home.

Matthew drove Jaden home while Bastion just stayed there and felt awful about what he did.

GX - GX

Aw! Poor Bastion! WAAAAA!

What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find out!


	3. Shocking Surprises

GX - GX

-- At Jaden's house --

Crystal saw Mattew's car come up the driveway. So she went outside just as Jaden got out of the car and thanked Matthew for driving him home.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaden said as he passed her and went right inside.

"Can **you** tell me what happened?" Crystal asked Matthew, since he had gotten out of the car as well.

"Apparently, Bastion lied to Jaden so Jaden wanted to leave because he thinks that Bastion doesn't trust him." Mattew explained.

"Lied about what?"

"That's what **I'd** like to know too."

"Um... would you like to stay for a while?"

"No thanks. I've got to get home to try to get the answer out of Bastion, since it felt kinda wrong to try and get the answer out of Jaden."

"Well, okay then."

"Crystal, before I go can I do something?"

"Depends. What are you going to do?"

"This." Matthew said after going up to her. He leaned down a little bit and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and froze. She didn't know how to react to his action. She then saw him get back into his car and drive away. She was frozen for a couple more minutes before she finally snapped out of it and went inside to talk to Jaden.

-- At Bastion's house --

Matthew got back to his house and when he got in he went right down into Bastion's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Bastion, I want to know what happened between you and Jaden earlier."

"No. And I told you to go away."

"Bastion, I'm coming in anyway." Matthew said, and took the hinges off the door so that the door just fell down. "Privacy is a privilege, Bastion." He said, then opened his eyes to see Bastion crying. "Why are you crying?"

"How am I supposed to tell Jaden?"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm shy."

"About what?"

"About having sex with him."

"He actually asked you?"

"I guess you could say that he was leaving me hints and didn't take me long to figure it out. But how am I supposed to just **tell** him that?"

"By simply **trying**." Matthew said as he sat on Bastion's bed next to him.

"I **did** try." Bastion said as he stood up. "I **have** been trying, but I can't seem to form the right words around him. It's like he's got some sort of power over me. So how do you expect me to just tell him that I'm shy? Even if he **didn't** have that kind of power over me he still would never expect me to be shy. He thinks I'm strong."

"Even the strongest people have weaknesses, Bastion. You **know** that." Matthew said as he stood up and placed a hand on Bastion's shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you over to Crystal's house so you can explain."

"You think he'll listen? He's kinda mad at me."

"Sure. What could go wrong?" Matthew said with a smile. So they got into Mattew's car and drove to Jaden's house.

-- Back at Jaden's house --

"I don't see what the problem was. I don't think that Bastion was lying."

"Mom, he told me himself that he **was**."

"I **still** don't believe it." Crystal said, then looked out the window right when Matthew's car came up the driveway. "Matthew is here."

"If he brought that lying jerk with him then you can just tell them to turn around and go back to **their** house."

"Jaden! Where are your manners, young man?!"

"I left them with that lier." Jaden said.

Crystal just sighed before going downstairs and letting them in.

"Come in." Crystal said, politely.

"Hi." Bastion greeted as he entered the house. "Where's Jaden? I need to talk to him so I can explain."

"My pleasure. He is upstairs in his room and he is **all** yours." Crystal said.

"Thank you." Bastion said before turning around and going upstairs.

When he got up there, he gently knocked on Jaden's door and there was no answer. He waited a couple seconds before knocking again and this time Jaden said something.

"I heard you the **first** time."

"Then open the door, Jaden. We need to talk." Bastion said, and he heard Jaden get off his bed and open the door.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but... what is it?" Jaden asked, and before he knew it, Bastion was hugging him.

"Jaden, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm **so** sorry." Bastion said, then reluctantly pulled away from Jaden. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't of lied, but I'm going to tell you the **real** truth." Bastion paused for a second before continuing. "I'm shy."

"You're shy?"

"Yes. I'm shy."

"Why couldn't you just **tell** me that?"

"Because... you're always saying how strong I am."

"Oh, Bastion, it doesn't matter to me whether you're strong or not."

"It doesn't?"

"No. What matters is that we're always **honest** with each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Jaden said before kissing Bastion forcefully.

Bastion kissed him back passionately and they finally broke away when they were in need of air.

"I love you, Bastion."

"I love you too, Jaden."

They smiled at each other before going downstairs and when they got there, they found a **big** surprise. Matthew and Crystal were kissing each other!

GX - GX

Oooooooooo! Matthew and Crystal have hit it off! Now it won't be long before Matthew pops the question!

Stay tuned, folks!


	4. Sleepover

Forth chappy! Comin' at ya'll!

GX - GX

"Mom?" Jaden asked, slowly, causing Crystal and Matthew to break away and look at them.

"Jaden? T-this isn't what it looks like..."

"Then tell me what I just saw!"

"L-look we were just... I mean... look it was **just** a kiss."

"Ha! Just a kiss she says." Jaden said to Bastion, sarcastically. "You know that "just a kiss" puts me and Bastion in a tight spot. People would start saying that we're weird because we're going out and we have parents who are going out."

"Jaden?"

"Just leave me alone." Jaden said before running upstairs and slamming his door.

"Bastion? Please tell me that **you** don't feel the same way." Matthew said, sadly.

"I think... I wanna go home now." Bastion said, slowly, as he passed them and went outside.

-- Later that day at Zane's and Syrus' house --

"What am I going to do, Sy? This is major! People are gonna start making fun of us more because we're gonna be brothers!" Jaden complained as he continued ranting.

"And just **what's** so wrong with dating your brother?" Syrus asked. That's when Jaden remembered that Zane and Syrus are in a relationship.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that I don't want it to happen to **us**."

"Don't want **what** to happen?" Zane asked as he entered the room and sat on the couch next to Syrus.

"I don't want me and Bastion to become brothers."

"Why not?"

"Because... it would be awkward."

"Wrong, you mean?"

"No. Awkward."

"Hey, whatever you say, Jaden." Zane said, sarcastically.

"It's the **truth**. Why won't you guys believe me?" Jaden asked, then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Syrus said as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to answer the door. "Jaden, it's for you!" Syrus called, and Jaden came in to see Bastion standing there.

"How did you know that I was **here**?" Jaden asked.

"I went over to your house to talk to you and your mom said that you had come over here."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... can we go **outside** and talk? I want to talk to you in **private**."

"Um... sure." Jaden said. So, he followed Bastion outside onto the porch and started to talk to him. "So... uh... what do you wanna talk about?"

"About what happened this morning. How did you feel about that?"

"Upset. What about you?"

"Same. I mean... what if something happens and we can't be together anymore?"

"That's exactly what's worrying **me** too."

"I don't **want** that to happen. I don't **want** us to have to seperate."

"Me neither." Jaden said, then felt Bastion's arms wrap around his waist from behind and pull the two of them closer together. Jaden just leaned against Bastion before bringing their lips together. "Maybe we won't **have** to seperate?" Jaden said after they broke away.

"How?"

"I mean... just look at Zane and Sy. They're together and their actually **blood** related. Why can't we still be together? It wouldn't be considered **wrong**... maybe a little awkward, but not wrong."

"I guess, but-" Bastion got interrupted when Jaden pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh." Jaden hushed quietly before pressing his lips to Bastion's again. Jaden broke the kiss shortly to turn around so that he was actually facing Bastion before kissing him again. They continued kissing until Zane came out and cleared his throat. They broke away from each other and looked at him.

"If you two wouldn't mind watching how much drool you get on our porch when you guys make out I'd appreciate it." Zane said, sarcastically.

"Sorry." Bastion said as wiped his mouth. "I guess I got a little too excited."

"Uh-huh..." Zane said, slowly. "So... what are you guys gonna do?"

"We'll stay together. Who cares if our parents are going out with each other? People make fun at us just for being gay anyway. How much worse could it get?" Jaden asked.

"Exactly! **That's** the way to go!" Syrus said.

"So... do you two want to spend the night?" Zane asked.

"Huh?" Syrus asked. "I was just about to ask that."

"Well, I beat you to it." Zane said with a smirk. "But if you want to then-"

"No, no. That's okay." Syrus said with a totally cute smile. "Would you?" He asked as he faced Jaden and Bastion again.

"Well... I don't know, Sy." Jaden said. "Okay!"

"What about you, Bastion?"

"I guess I could stay for **one** night." Bastion said.

"Yay!" Jaden said as he hugged Bastion, tightly.

-- That night --

Zane, Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion were all in the livingroom watching the movie "Scream 2". (Trust me that movie is **scary**.) They were all frozen in their seats, totally terrified, and once the movie was over they were **still** frozen.

"Is it over?" Zane asked as he opened one of his eyes.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out." Syrus said as he continued to hide behind Zane.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Bastion said.

"I've battled and dueled in shadow games, been in dangorous places, and even dueled some creepy people, but **that** was the scariest thing I have **ever** seen." Jaden said, then they all looked at each other and laughed. "That was great!"

"Yeah, when she went into the well and that girl was right behind her and the way that girl was climbing the wall." Bastion said.

"I was **freakin'** out!" Syrus said. "And I wanted to turn it off."

"Well... now that it's over we should probably catch some shuteye." Zane said.

"I'm with **you**." Syrus said, then yawned.

"Me too." Jaden said. "But... where are we gonna sleep?"

"In the guest room." Zane said. "Where else?"

"With just me and Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"No, you and the three blind mice." Zane said, sarcastically. "Of **course** you and Bastion."

"Zane, do you have to be sarcastic about **everything**?" Syrus asked.

"I'm sorry, Sy." Zane said as he softly patted Syrus' head then gave it a quick kiss, causing Syrus to blush.

"Aw! He's blushing!" Jaden said. "You look so cute like that, Sy."

"Jaden!" Syrus whined as his blush deepened.

"You **know** he's right, Sy. You're just too darn cute." Zane said.

"Zane! Knock it off you guys!" He whined, his blush deepening even more.

"Okay, okay. Let stop teasing him." Bastion said.

"Thank you." Syrus said.

"I mean... Zane can, but Jaden better cut it out." Bastion said with a smirk then chuckled.

"Say wha-" Syrus asked, nervously as he turned paler than usual.

"I'm gonna have **fun** with this." Zane said as he got up and went upstairs into his and Syrus' room.

"Thanks a lot, Bastion." Syrus said, sarcastically before following Zane upstairs, leaving Jaden and Bastion alone on the couch.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed now." Bastion said, then yawned.

"We **could** go to bed... **or** we could go upstairs and just... be together." Jaden said as he nuzzled himself into Bastion's chest. "What do you say? Think you're up for it?"

"And by "be together" you mean... having sex?"

"Well... yeah, kinda."

"Jaden... you **know** I'm shy about that kind of thing. Plus, we're in someone **else's** house."

"Are you gonna stay shy forever?"

"Jaden, I'm just not ready yet." Bastion said, and Jaden cuddled himself into Bastion even more.

"Bastion, I love you."

"I love you too, Jaden." Bastion said, and pressed a kiss to Jaden's forehead. "And if you **really** love me then you'd be willing to wait."

"I **am** willing to wait. Whatever makes you happy, Bastion. I can't make you do anything." Jaden said.

"You can't or you won't?"

"What's the difference?"

"When you "can't", that means that... you just can't. And when you "won't", it means that you choose not to." Bastion explained.

"Well, I choose not to."

"Good." Bastion said. "Because I don't like to stay in a relationship where someone keeps forcing me to do some thing." He said.

"Bastion..." Jaden whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Bastion asked when he saw Jaden crying.

"Bastion... you do realize that that's what **I've** been doing, right?" Jaden said.

"No, you haven't. Sure, you keep asking me, but-"

"Well, isn't that forcing you?"

"No, that's asking. Forcing is when you won't take no for an answer and that's **not** what you've been doing." Bastion explained. "Don't worry about it, my love." He said, calmly, and Jaden almost immediately calmed down. "Now... you okay?"

"Yes... I'm okay."

"Good."

"Hey, Bastion?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we just stay here? I just want you to hold me." Jaden said.

"Yes." Bastion said, then moved a little bit to make himself more comfortable and continued to hold Jaden all night long.

GX - GX

Okay... the end part was **really** cheesy, but I **had** to write it! I hope ya'll enjoy it anyway and please review!


End file.
